Before Sam's Come
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!
1. 1º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas.

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**1º Mês**_

Mary acabava de arrumar os lençóis de sua cama, quando uma voz de criança a chamou da porta.

Dean correu para abraçar a mãe. Mary logo percebeu que ele chorava.

- Oh, Dean... Por que está chorando, meu amor?

- Eu... Eu estava "_colendo"_ - Ele soluçava. - T-tentando pegar uma "_boboleta_", mas aí tinha uma _"peda" _chata bem no meio do caminho! Aí eu _"tlopecei"_ e... Caí.

- Shhh. Calma, querido. Você se machucou?

O menino levantou o braço, e apontou o ralado em seu cotovelo. Mary se abaixou e deu um suave beijo no lugar machucado.

- Pronto! Usei meus poderes de super-mãe para fazer o "dodói" sarar.

Dean ficou na ponta dos pés, e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe. Logo depois, ele saiu correndo de volta para o jardim.

- Mary? - Falou John, entrando no quarto.

- Fala querido.

- Como está minha grávida preferida?

- E tem outra grávida por acaso?

- Bem... Tem minha irmã. - John brincou, mas tentou acalmar a mulher ao ver a expressão dela. - Calma linda. Você ainda é a que eu amo mais. - Ele lhe deu um selinho.

O selinho tão inocente aos poucos foi se transformando em beijo. John empurrou Mary para a cama, fechando a porta com o pé.

Uma pequena criança, naquele diz, corria alegremente pelos jardins de sua casa. Ela tropeçou, e foi a o chão. Foi correndo e chorando para o quarto de sua mãe, como qualquer criança faria.

Dean havia aprendido que devia se bater nas portas dos lugares antes de entrar, mas, infelizmente, havia esquecido isso dessa vez.

- Dean! - Disse John, afobado, já sem camisa. - O que está fazendo, moleque?

- Calma John. - Falou Mary, colocando sua blusa. - O que houve, Dean?

- "_Pol"_ que você estava sem blusa, mamãe?

- Eu estava com calor, querido. O que aconteceu?

- Eu caí de novo. - Dean mostrou o ralado no outro braço.

- Perseguindo a coitada da borboleta?

- Não. Uma _"lagalta"_.

- Own, fofo. Venha, vamos tomar um banho. Nós vamos ao shopping, e aí você não se machuca mais, OK?

- Nós vamos ao shopping? - Dean falou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro! Mas um banho primeiro. Você também, John!

- Desculpe, Ma. Não estou com ânimo para sair.

- OK. Você quem sabe. Vamos, Dean!

A mulher puxou Dean para o banheiro pela mão. Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou, Dean levantou seus bracinhos. Mary o ajudou a tirar a camiseta, e logo depois a calça. Ele mergulhou na banheira, e Mary foi logo depois.

Ela passou cuidadosamente um pouco de _shampoo_ pelos cabelos loiros do filho, e logo em seguida condicionador. Ele não parava de falar.

-... E eu tenho um novo amigo, mamãe!

- Jura? - Ela disse, ensaboando o braço do pequeno. - Quem?

- Samuel. Ele _"entlou" _na sala hoje!

- Sam? Belo nome.

- É. E eu acho que a "_Mali" _gosta dele!

- A Mari? E ele? Gosta dela?

- Ele "_palece"_ que gosta dela também. Mas não tenho certeza...

- E ele é bonito?

-... Pô, mãe. Não posso "_dize_" isso, Né? Sou menino...

- Ué. E qual o problema? Eu acho várias meninas lá do meu trabalho bonitas, mas não preciso gostar delas!

- OK. - Disse o pequeno, ficando vermelho. - Ele... Ele é... Bonito.

- Aposto que tão bonito quanto você! Vamos sair?

Dean deu a mão para ela, e começou a se enxugar.

Mary o vestiu com uma espécie de mini camisa pólo, uma calça _Jeans_ e um tênis. Depois começou a fazer um moicaninho em seus cabelos.

- Uau - Falou Mary. - Querido, hoje você vai arrasar corações!

Depois de se arrumar, Mary colocou o filho no banco de tas do carro.

- Já voltamos, querido. - Ela falou para John.

- Uhun. - Disse John, indiferente.

Depois de alguns minutos no carro, cantando músicas do _The Beatles,_ eles finalmente chegaram ao shopping.

- Olha, mamãe! - Disse Dean, apontando para alguém dentro da loja de brinquedos. - O Sam!

- Ah, aquele é o famoso Sam?

O menininho era bonito, e tinha certo estilo, apesar da pouca idade. Ele avistou Dean e foi até o loiro.

- Oi Dean! - Ele falou.

- Oi Sammy!

- Sammy? Nunca tinham me chamado assim antes...

- Desculpe... É que eu gosto de colocar apelidos...

- Não tem problema! - Disse Sam, dando um sorriso banguela.

- Mamãe - Falou Dean. - Estou com fome...

- Claro que está com fome! Correu a manhã inteira!

- Mãe - Falou Sam para sua mãe. - Será que não podemos levá-los ao Mc Donald's com a gente?

- Se eles quiserem...

- Nós queremos, não é mesmo, mamãe? - Falou Dean, com cara do gatinho do _Sherek._

- Bem... Se não for incomodar...

A mãe de Sam respondeu que "Não, de jeito algum!" e eles foram ao Mc Donald's. Dean e Sam só paravam de falar quando estavam mastigando, mas quando engoliam, a falação voltava. Dean se divertiu mais do que nunca naquele dia...

**-X-**

Ficou boa? O que vocês acham?

Não se esqueçam: Um comentário é o que faz o autor querer continuar a escrever. E a cada comentário que você não deixa, um autor morre. Nos deixe vivos, por favor! É só clicar no botãozinho amarelo aí embaixo, não demora nem um minuto, e é só dizer se amou ou odiou.


	2. 2º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**2º mês**_

- Dean! Almoço!

O menino largou seu videogame na hora, e foi correndo para a cozinha. Do corredor ele já sentiu o cheiro de comida, e se deixou levar por ele.

- Nham! - Falou o menino, já sentado a mesa. - Batata!

- Sim, querido, mas se lembra do nosso combinado?

- Cada vez que eu comer batata "_flita" _eu tenho que comer dois _"pinafles"_... - Dean já sabia o discurso de cor, e o ditou, impaciente.

- Isso mesmo, fofo!

Mary colocou 2 pedaços de espinafre no prato do loirinho, uma porção generosa de Batatas Fritas, e mais um pouco de cada coisa que havia na mesa.

- _Voilá!_

- Que _"platinho"_ _"cololido" _mamãe!

- Pois é! Isso é bom! Muito bom!

- Tem _"velde", "amalelo", "malom", "blanco", _e _"col" _de_ "bulo" _quando foge! - Ele riu da própria piada, e a mãe o acompanhou.

- Você tem que aprender a falar o "erre", filho... - Falou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros do pequeno.

Ele fez uma pequena careta, como se fizesse força para tentar fazer algo.

- E... Le. - Ele ficou triste por alguns momentos, mas fez a careta de novo. - E... L... L... Tig... G... Gle. - Ele desistiu, e começou a chorar.

Mary o abraçou, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Shhh... - Ela sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. - Não chore. Não tem problema. Você vai aprender, vai ver!

- Por que esse moleque está chorando, Mary? - Falou John, aparecendo na cozinha.

- "Esse moleque" é seu filho, e, convenientemente, se chama Deanno!

- Que seja.

- Você tem estado muito grosso ultimamente, John!

- É mesmo, papai. - Disse Dean, secando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Não se mete, guri! - Falou John, estressado.

- Dean, querido, vá para seu quarto.

- Tudo bem, mamãe.

Dean fingiu ir ao seu quarto, mas, na verdade, ficou atrás da parede, escutando.

- É assim que você trata nosso filho? - Falou Mary, querendo gritar. Mas ela não podia, porque senão Dean ia escutar.

- Claro! Ele merecia, Mary! Não devia ter se metido nas nossas brigas!

- Ele só afirmou algo! Não deixa de ser mentira o que ele falou!

- Ainda assim, Mary! É entre mim e você! Ele devia ir para o quarto sem sequer ser mandado!

- Ele tem 4 anos, John! Uma criança de 4 anos espera que os pais se dêem perfeitamente bem, sem brigas. Ele esperava que a gente se virasse para ele e falasse que estava tudo bem, que estávamos só brincando! Quer brigar comigo, beleza! Mas não desconte em Dean!

O pequeno sentiu mais algumas lágrimas descerem seu rosto. Ele detestava quando os pais brigavam. Isso geralmente significava o pai fora por algumas semanas...

- Mary? Mary!

Dean ouviu um baque surdo no chão, e ia sair de seu esconderijo, mas ouviu a voz da mãe.

- Ai, John. Vamos parar com as brigas por enquanto, por favor. Não faz bem para o bebê.

BEBÊ? Ninguém falara nada para Dean sobre um bebê! Outro bebê! Um irmão! Ou irmã... E ele simplesmente não gostava da idéia. Ele bem sabia que um bebê na casa ia roubar toda a atenção. Não só da mãe e do pai, mas também de tios, avós... Sem falar que ele tinha certeza que John ia tratá-lo melhor do que nunca tratou Dean.

Dean decidiu aparecer, e ficou parado na porta, encarando a mãe.

- Oi, Dean! - Falou Mary, já de pé. - O que houve?

- Eu vou ter um irmão?

- Irmão? Dean você falou o "erre"!

- Não "_impolta"._ Vou ou não?

- Er... Como você sabe?

- Quando você ia me _"conta"_, mamãe? Quando ele nascesse?

- Quando a barriga crescesse um pouquinho...

- Eu não quero ter um irmão!

- Mas, fofo, você ia ter alguém para brincar!

- Eu tenho amigos! Você só vai dar atenção _"pala"_ ele! Pior ainda se for ela!

- Eu vou dar a mesma atenção para os dois! E quando eu estiver com o bebê, você ainda terá seu pai!

- Mesma coisa que nada. Papai não _"blinca"_ comigo!

- É só você pedir.

- Tá. Vai nessa, mãe.

- Vamos, lindo. Hora da sua soneca.

- Não estou com sono.

- Mas vai ficar.

- _Beattles_?

- Claro! Agora, vala para cima... - Ela esperou Dean subir para voltar a falar. - John, você realmente o ignora tanto a ponto de sequer brincar com seu filho de 4 anos? - Mary fica reforçando cada vez mais a idade do filho, porque às vezes tinha a impressão de que John achava que ele tinha 10, já que o mandava fazer coisas que ele não sabia...

- Ele nunca pediu.

- E precisa? Ele tem 4 anos, de novo, John! Toda criança nessa idade brinca! Não precisa pedir, é só ver o rosto dele!

- E como eu vou saber?

- Olha, John, não vou ficar discutindo. Dean está lá em cima esperando.

Mary subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do filho. Ele já estava deitado, esperando pela mãe.

- Desculpe. - Ele falou.

- Desculpe? Desculpe pelo que?

- Pelo ataque de ciúmes lá embaixo... Eu _"plometo"_ me comportar quando ele chegar!

Mary apenas se deitou do lado do filho, suspirando.

- Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com ele, mamãe? - Perguntou Dean de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele?

- O bebê.

- Só depois. Mas aí você já vai estar acostumado.

- _"Tomala"_. Canta para mim?

- Claro!

Mary se acomodou mais ao lado filho, abraçando-o, e começou a cantar.

John estranhou a demora da mulher, e foi conferir. Ele chegou no quarto de Dean e encontrou Mary dormindo ao lado do filho.

_***OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo***_

Gostaram? Mais um capítulo postado!

Por favor, comentem! Falem o que acharam!

Beijos!


	3. 3º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_3º mês_

_Participação especial: __**Castiel**_

Dean esperava a cerca de meia hora na frente da escola.

Mary havia viajado, então John tinha que levá-lo e buscá-lo na escola. O problema é que essa já era a 5ª vez que ele se esquecia de pegar o filho.

O menino viu o carro do pai e se levantou feliz. Só que o carro passou reto por ele, passando em cima de uma poça d'água, e molhando-o.

- Que _"malavilha_". - Ele falou, olhando para baixo, e vendo o estrago. Sua camisa da escola estava toda encharcada, e, por conseqüência, sua camisa de "I S2 Hugs" que ele se esquecera de tirar na pressa, também.

Ele se sentou novamente e começou a chorar.

- Dean? O que houve?

O loirinho levantou a cabeça, e viu um homem com um sobretudo bege.

- Q-quem é v-você? Como s-sabe meu nome?

- Eu sou Castiel, um... Amigo de sua mãe. Ela adora falar de você. E falou tanto de como você era, que eu te reconheci.

- Mas eu n-não te conheço. Nunca ouvi mamãe falar de você. E ela falou _"pala"_ eu não falar com _"estlanhos"..._

- Eu juro por Deus que eu não vou te fazer mal algum. Agora - Ele falou, se ajoelhando para ficar da altura do menino. - Por que estava chorando, pequenino?

- Meu pai se esqueceu de mim. Ele não veio me buscar...

- Venha - Castiel se levantou e estendeu a mão. - Eu te levo para casa.

Dean pegou a mão do homem, e em poucos segundos eles estavam na casa dele. Em um piscar de olhos.

- UAU! - Falou o menino, impressionado. - Como você fez isso? É muito _"maneilo"_!

- Eu tenho... Poderes, digamos assim...

Dean soltou sua mão, mas isso somente para abraçá-lo. Castiel se assustou com o ato de carinho repentino, mas pegou o menino no colo.

- "_Obligada"_ - Falou o menininho. - _"Tomala" _que meu irmão ou irmã seja tão legal e _"geneloso"_ quanto você.

- Bem, Dean... É meu trabalho te ajudar e te proteger.

- Valeu, Cass.

- Cass? - Castiel percebeu o apelido que o menino lhe colocara.

- É. Algum "_ploblema"_? É que eu gosto de dar apelidos... - Ele deu a mesma explicação que dera a Sam.

- Não. _"ploblema"_ nenhum. Álias, sabe por que eu não deixei lá na frente da escola?

- Não. Por quê?

- Porque senão viria alguém e faria isso!

Castiel pôs Dean no chão, e começou a fazer cosquinhas nele. Dean não parava de rir.

- Ah! "_Pala"_, Cass! "_Pala"_!

- Unnnhh! Nããão! Porque se alguém te pegasse na rua, ia te levar para os fundos da casa - Cass pegou-o no colo novamente, e levou-o para o jardim da casa. - Aqui, você teria que correr para se proteger desse alguém - Ele colocou-o no chão.

Dean começou a correr e rir, fugindo do anjo. Eles ficaram brincando, correndo e caindo, até a hora que Castiel decidiu que era a hora de um banho. Já estava escuro, e John ainda não estava em casa.

- Vamos lá, Dean – Falou Cass, já no banheiro da casa. – Você sabe tomar banho sozinho, né?

O lourinho ficou vermelho, e passou a olhar para os próprios pés.

- Dean?

- Naverdade... Não. _"Diculpa"_, Cass.

- Não precisa se desculpar, pequeno.

A cada peça de roupa que Dean tirava, com a ajuda de Castiel, o anjo ficava mais e mais vermelho.

Porém, no meio do banho, tanto Cass quanto o banheiro já estavam totalmente molhados. O anjo ria, mas ele ouviu o barulho. O barulho que tanto o amedontrava. O barulho do carro estacionando na entrada da casa.

- Dean, eu preciso ir! – Disse ele apressado. – Só me faça um favor: Não conte nada para seu pai ou sua mãe sobre mim, OK?

- OK, mas... Por quê?

- Eles não podem saber de mim. Por enquanto só posso te dizer isso. Tchau Dean.

- Tchau Cass.

Castiel, felizmente, desapareceu no momento em que John abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Dean? – Perguntou o homem. – O que faz aqui?

- Tomando banho, ué.

- Mas...

- Eu estava na escola. O senhor esqueceu de me buscar, então eu vim andando.

- E como você entrou?

- Mamãe deixou um _"glampo" _em minha mochila para situações como essa. E eu o usei.

- Ah é, espertalhão? Mas hoje não teve educação física. Por quê você está tomando banho?

- Porque eu_ "coli"_.

- E por que você correu?

- Porque ia passar _Telletubies_.

- _Telletubies_ é para criancinhas!

- Eu ainda sou _"cliancinha"! _Só tenho 4 anos!

- Tão criancinha que nem o "r" fala.

- Mamãe disse que eu tenho a língua "_plesa"_!

- Só bebês não sabem falar o "errrrre"! – O pai provocou.

- Pois eu não consigo! – Dean estava quase chorando.

- Você é um bebê. Acabe seu banho que nós vamos buscar a sua mãe.

Assim que John saiu, Dean pulou da banheira e foi trancar a porta. Ele chamou Castiel logo depois, e ele apareceu no mesmo instante.

- Por que eu não posso falar de você para a mamãe? Você disse que ela te conhecia... – Dean falou enquanto Castiel o secava.

- Bem... Dean, ela não me conhece. Nem seu pai...

- Então como você me conhece?

- Eu sou...

- Meu anjo da guarda? – Adivinhou o pequenino.

- Sim Dean. Seu anjo da guarda.

- Eu te amo, Cass! – Falou Dean, abraçando-o.

- Er... Te amo também, Dean. Agora vamos, você tem que buscar Mary.

- OK!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

O que acharam? Gostaram?

Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor... Isso aquece o coração do autor, e o incentiva a escrever mais!

Beijos*-* ;D


	4. Cap bônus 3º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de mandar comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_Capítulo bônus 3º mês_

- Dean! – Gritou Mary ao ver o filho.

- Mamãe!

- Tava morrendo de saudades! – Ela se abaixou para dar um abraço no filho.

- Também,_ mamis_!

- Você tomou banho! – Falou, cheirando os cabelos do filho.

- Eu _"quelia" _ficar bonito _"pla"_ você!

- Ooowwwnn! Coisa fofa! – Ela apertou as bochechas dele bem fraquinho, como ela sabe que ele odeia que façam.

- E ele também estava suando de tanto correr. – Falou John, sem nenhum tom de humor na voz.

- John!

- Desculpa mamãe – Falou o menininho, olhando para o chão. – É verdade.

- Mas você também queria ficar bonito, não é?

- E eu não sou o único culpado! – Falou Dean. – O papai esqueceu de me buscar na escola! 5 vezes!

- QUÊ? John Winchester, isso é verdade?

- Claro que não, Mary!

- E como você voltou para casa, lindo? – Perguntou a loira, sem acreditar nas palavras do marido. – A pé? É meio longe...

- Meu anjo da guarda veio me buscar – Falou o loiro, com a inocência que toda criança possuía.

- Ah, me poupe! – Falou John. – Anjo da guarda?

- John! Shhh! Quem é seu anjo da guarda, querido?

- O nome dele é Castiel.

- Ele veio falar com você?

- Sim.

- Dean... Deanno, quantas vezes eu já não te falei para não falar com estranhos?

- Mas...

- Deanno Campbell Winchester, eu já te repeti isso um milhão de vezes!

- Mas... Ele sabia meu nome... – Choramingou o loirinho.

- Dean, graças a internet, qualquer um pode saber seu nome!

- Mas ele não me fez mal! Ele me levou _"pla"_ casa assim, ó – Ele estralou os dedos. – A gente não andou, não pegou ônibus, táxi, ou _"calo"_ – Mary ouvia tudo quieta. – Depois ele brincou comigo, e me deu um banho.

- PARA TUDO! Ele te deu um banho? Dean, Deanzinho, ele nem te conhece! Isso é crime!

- Ele _"quelia"_ que eu tomasse banho sozinho, mas eu não sei...

- Esperasse seu pai, e pedisse para ele te dar um banho!

- Ele não quer.

- Então você passou esse mês inteiro sem tomar banho?

- Não exatamente... Teve um dia que choveu, e eu acho que valeu como um banho, mamãe...

Aquela fora a gota d'água. Mary se levantou, virou-se para o marido, e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de John.

- AI! Mary, ficou maluca? O aeroporto inteiro está olhando!

- Que se dane! Quero mais é que todo mundo veja o quão péssimo pai você é! Porque não basta esquecê-lo na escola, mas o deixa com um completo estranho, e ainda o deixa sem banho por UM MÊS!

- Em minha defesa: Eu não o deixei com um homem estranho. O pivete que é idiota e foi falar com esse homem.

- "O 'pivete' que é idiota"? "O pivete que... - Ela deu um suspiro frustrado, e colocou o rosto em uma das mãos. – Essa é a sua melhor resposta, John? Pense um pouco, seu idiota! Se você não o tivesse esquecido na escola, ele não teria falado com homem!

Os dois começaram a discutir, e Dean se encolheu, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

Ele ouviu um barulho de asas batendo, e uma mão pesando levemente em seu ombro. Ele olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Escolheu por apenas colocar a mão onde estava a outra "mão invisível".

Sentiu uma paz subitamente esquentando seu corpo.

- Obrigada, Castiel. – Sussurrou, com o "r" que nem percebera.

- Ao seu dispor, Dean. – O loiro ouviu a voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Dean virou a cabeça, mas, novamente, não havia ninguém lá.

Mary, de repente, se virou. Com uma mão levava o carrinho com as malas, e com a outra, puxava o filho pelo braço.

- Vamos Dean!- Ela falou. Esse homem não sabe cuidar de você!

Ser chamado de "esse homem" doeu em John, mas ele não demonstrou.

- Mary – Ele falou, mas ela não ouviu. – M-mary! O-o carro... V-vá com ele.

Mary pegou as chaves bruscamente de suas mãos.

- P-posso me despedir de D-dean, pelo menos?

Ela parou, e o avaliou.

- Dean, querido, você quer?

O menino, apesar de tudo que o pai lhe fizera, assentiu.

- Dean – Falou John, se ajoelhando para ficar da mesma altura que o filho. – Papai vai ficar fora por algum tempo. Mas, se sua mãe deixar, você poderá me ver todo fim de semana.

Dean, que só não chorava ainda por muita, muita, mas muita força de vontade, olhou para Mary com os olhos brilhantes. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

John deu um beijo na testa do filho, que não agüentou, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livres.

- Vamos Dean! – Falou John, carinhosamente. – Homems não choram!

- M-mas eu _"cholo"_ b-bastante... Isso quer d-dizer que eu n-não sou homem?

- Não! – Ele tentou consertar o que disse: - Homem não chora, só tem cisco no olho, OK? – John piscou para Dean.

- Dean querido, vamos?

Mary pegou a mão do filho, e o puxou para o carro.

- Estão olhando o que, bando de urubus? – Gritou John para as várias pessoas que o olhavam. – VÃO CUIDAR DE SUAS VIDAS!

**-X-**

Hey, desculpem o mini capítulo... Vou postar mais no sábado.

O que acharam desse capítulo? O John levando um fora! Mas ele vai começar a se tocar, e ficar mais amigável daqui para frente. E mais uma aparição de Castiel. Ele vai aparecer mais vezes, em mais capítulos...

Não se esqueçam de comentar! É só apertar o botãozinho amarelo aí embaixo! É rápido (É só dizer se amou ou odiou *UhuhuDuMal*) e não precisa ser cadastrado!

Beijos, e até sábado! *-*


	5. 4º mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de mandar comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_4º mês_

- Oi, Dean!

- Papai! – O menininho o abraçou assim que o viu.

- Oi, John – Falou Mary, encostando-se à porta.

- Oi, Mary. Será que posso... Conversar com você?

- Claro. Pode falar.

- A... Sós. – Ele olhou para Dean.

- Vou _"plo"_ meu quarto.

Dean subiu as escadas para, dessa vez, dar uma real privacidade para seus pais.

- John, fale logo. Eu tenho que sair. Tenho uma consulta.

- Consulta? O bebê está bem? – Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

- Está sim. Só vou para descobrir seu sexo.

- Ufa. Ainda bem.

- Fale logo, John.

- Eu... Me desculpe. Eu estava nervoso, e... E estressado também. Anna estava me deixando louco...

- Anna? Quem diabos é Anna?

- Eeerr... Anna é... Anna é uma amiga. – Ele olhava para os próprios pés.

- Você estava me traindo, John Winchester? É por isso que se esquecia de nosso filho? Estava ocupado demais com a amante?

- Mas...

- Quantos anos ela tem? – John falou alguma coisa, mas Mary não escutou, já que ele falara muito baixo. – JOHN!

- 22, talvez 23. – Sussurrou.

- Ah, John! Ela tem a minha idade praticamente!

- Eu sei! E foi uma besteira! Me perdoe, por favor! – Ele se ajoelhou. – Desculpe! Eu prometo que passarei a ser um bom marido! O melhor marido de todos! E um pai melhor! Para Dean e para o bebê!

- Prove! Qual o nome inteiro de nosso filho?

- O que já nasceu ou o que vai nascer ainda? – Mary olhou para ele de um jeito que ele desviou o olhar para o chão novamente. – Eu não sei, Mary – Falou, ainda com tom de riso. – Não faço idéia do nome do nosso filho. Álias, qual é o primeiro nome mesmo?

- John... – O tom de Mary estava perigoso.

- Deanno Campbell Winchester. – Ele falou rapidamente, ligeiramente assustado com o tom da loira. John aproveitou que a mulher estava distraída, e tentou roubar um selinho dela, mas ela virou o rosto.

- Não John – Ela falou. – Ainda não.

- Desculpe, Mary.

- Você me traiu! Acha mesmo que vai voltar tão fácil?

- Novamente: Desculpe.

- Ãh... Onde está ficando?

- Estou dormindo na oficina.

- Deve ser meio desconfortável.

- E é. Mas a cada dia que passa, sinto mais saudades de você, e vejo o quão péssimo pai fui para Dean! Mas prometo melhorar! Me dê uma segunda chance! Se eu errar de novo, prometo me afastar, se você estiver com a razão!

- Promete mesmo? – Sussurrou a loira, de braços cruzados, e olhando para o chão.

- Claro meu amor.

John pôs um dedo no queixo de Mary e a fez encará-lo. Ele lhe deu um beijo que, Dean, preocupado em perder seu desenho, viu.

- Mamãe? – Falou. – Papai? Vocês voltaram? Estão juntos de novo?

- Dean? – Perguntou Mary assustada. – Dean, fofo, o que faz aqui?

- O Pernalongas vai começar. Eu adoro o Pernalongas!

- "Adoro"? Dean, querido, você falou o "erre"!

- Eu sei! Eu andei t... Tl... Treinando!

John foi correndo até o filho, e o pegou no colo.

- Parabéns, filhão! Quer comemorar com um sorvete?

- "Filhão"? "Sorvete"? O que deu em você, papai? Bebeu algo que não devia?

- Não, filho – Ele falou, rindo. – Quer ou não quer ir tomar o sorvete?

- Eu "Quelo"! Quer dizer... Quero!

- O que vocês acham – Falou Mary. – De ir para o médico primeiro, para descobrir se isso aqui – Ela passou a mão pela barriga. – É ele ou ela?

- Eu topo! – Falou John. – O que acha, Dean?

- Claro!

**-X-**

Mary estava ansiosa, esperando o médico entrar na sala para falar o resultado.

- Bem – Falou o médico, olhando uns papéis em suas mãos, e entrando na sala, sendo imediatamente abraçado por Dean, que gostava muito dele. Ele fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros de menino, e continuou a falar. – Se eu não me engano, Mary querida, você vai dar a luz a... – Ele fez uma pausa dramática. - UMA MENINA!

Assim como Dean gostava muito do médico, o médico gostava muito da família. Ele fazia qualquer coisa por Mary. E até ficava entusiasmado com coisas que, normalmente, seriam pequenas para um médico procurado que nem ele.

- Menina! – Falou Mary, alegre. – Ouviu, Dean? Você vai ter uma irmã!

- Posso escolher o nome? – Perguntou o menino, sem soltar-se do médico.

- Pode, fofo!

- Que tal... Samantha?

- Samantha... É um belo nome!

- Samantha que seja! – Falou John.

- Obrigado, ! – Falou Mary, abraçando o marido.

- É! Obrigado, Dr._ Dean _Forester! – O loiro achou estranho o médico ter o mesmo nome que ele.

- Ao seu dispor, Mary. Ao seu também_, Dean_ – Ele sorriu, pegando o menino no colo.

Logo depois os Winchesters foram comemorar a "menina" que estava por vir com uma taça bem cheia de sorvete.

**-X-**

Aí está! No sábado, como prometido! Desculpe ter demorado, e só postado agora de noite, mas o dia foi corrido...

Não se esqueçam de comentar! Comentários animam os autores! Não seja mais um dos leitores anônimos! Não precisa ser cadastrado para deixar um comentário. É só clicar no botãozinho amarelo aí embaixo!

Beijos! *-*


	6. 5º mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de mandar comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisados. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**5º mês**_

- Eu senti mamãe! Eu senti!

- É – Mary pôs uma mão na barriga, perdendo o ar a sentir mais um chute do bebê. – Sua irmãzinha se movimenta bastante...

- Essa vai ser bem ativa quando crescer... – Comentou John.

- Tomara. Para agüentar o pique de Dean...

- Mas vai ser _ela_! – Reclamou o menininho.

- E daí?

- Quando ela crescer só vai querer saber de passar maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo!

- Quem disse? Eu nunca gostei muito de passar maquiagem.

- Mas isso é porque você já é muito bonita!

- Oowwnn! Valeu, filhote!

- Não acho você bonita... – Falou John.

- Ai, John!

- Acho você linda, maravilhosa! A melhor e mais bonita mãe e dois filhos do mundo! – Ele falou, beijando-a logo em seguida.

- Hey, pai...

- Hun? – Ele se separou de Mary, olhando envergonhado para o filho- Ah... Maus, filhão...

- Não, já acostumei. É que eu tenho treino de futebol.

- OK, então. Vamos lá. Volto já, Mary.

**-X-**

Dean se sentou na arquibancada. Ele nunca participava dos jogos. Ninguém o queria no time. Ele só ia até os jogos para deixar o pai feliz, já que o treino era de graça mesmo. De vez em quando ele participava, quando estavam perto de algum jogo, mas ele sempre ficava no banco, então nem se animava a contar para o pai que ia ter um jogo.

- Oi Dean!

- B-bia?

Bia era a única menina no time. Era atacante, e participava dos jogos dos meninos porque achava as meninas muito moles. Ela era também a menina de quem Dan secretamente gostava.

- Por que estava sentado aí sozinho?

- Porque ninguém me quer no jogo... – Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Isso é mentira! Eu quero!

- V-você?

- Claro! Você é o meu melhor amigo! – Ela pegou a mão do menino.

- UHU! – Gritaram os meninos do campo. – Dean e Bia sentados numa árvore, se abraçando e se beijando! (*)

- Meu Deus... – Falou Bia. – Que infantis.

Essa era uma das qualidades que Dean gostava na menina. Com apenas 6 anos, ela agia como se tivesse 20. Era concentrada, e séria, ao mesmo tempo que descontraída, enquanto vivia a infância.

- Até que enfim alguém que "_concolde_" comigo

- "_Concolde_"? Deu recaída? – Ela ria divertida.

Dean ficou vermelho. Bia passou alguns dedos pela bochecha do loiro, fazendo-o corar ainda mais intensamente.

- Você tem vergonha disso?

- Não! É que...

- Hey – A menina o cortou. – Shh. Você tem a língua "_plesa_". Grande coisa.

- Estou treinando.

- "Treinando"! Viu?

Dean sorriu timidamente, se levantou e foi até o jardim, onde colheu algumas rosas que entregou para a menina.

- Oh, Dean – Disse ela, cheirando as rosas. – Que fofo! Valeu! Elas são lindas... – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo-o corar novamente.

- DEAN! – Gritou John do carro, buzinando. – VAMOS!

- Tenho que ir, Bia.

- OK. Até semana que vem!

Dean arriscou dar um beijo na bochechada menina, que o abraçou levemente. O loirinho foi pisando nas nuvens até o carro

- Hey Dean! – John o cumprimentou. – Que cara é essa?

- Nada não...

- Foi aquela menina, não?

- É... – Ele ainda pensava no beijo.

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- 6.

- Bom mesmo.

- Por que?

- Porque as mulheres já são complicadas. Se elas ainda forem muito mais velhas que você, não vai conseguir entende-la. Acredite em quem sabe. Experiência própria... – O rosto de Mary apareceu na mente do futuro caçador.

**-X-**

- Oi John! Oi De! Como foi o treino, lindo?

- Ótimo... – O menino ainda tinha Bia em sua cabeça.

- Ei, Mary, sabia que o Dean tem uma namorada?

- Ah é? Não sabia não...

- Pai!

- E quem é?

- Eu não tenho namorada – Ele tossiu um "ainda" depois da frase.

- Ele deu flores para ela... – John deixou "escapar"

- Não falei que ele ia arrasar corações? Vamos, Dean! Quem é?

- Bia... - Respondeu tímido.

- Bia? Bia a menina do time de futebol?

- Ela mesma... – Ele estava corado ao extremo, e sua voz não saía direito, então as respostas eram sussurradas.

- Fofo, não precisa ficar vermelho. É normal isso que você deve estar sentindo.

- Sério?

- Você gosta mesmo dela? – Ela sorriu abertamente ao ver o filho assentir com a cabeça. – Então não vejo problemas. – Ela foi abraçada pelo filho.

- Por isso que eu te amo, sabia? – Falou contra a barriga da mãe. – Mas eu não gosto mais de você – Falou brincando, mostrando a língua para o pai.

- Eu te amo também, Dean. E você mais ainda, Mary – Ele abraçou os dois.

**-X-**

Um ano depois, eu reapareço. Peço desculpas... Meu notebook não estava funcionando, e ainda tinha a escola... E o capítulo ainda saiu pequeno... Por favor, não me batam! Eu prometo não sumir de novo!

O que acharam do capítulo, apesar dele ter demorado tanto? Comentem!

(*) Diz aí, quem nunca cantou essa música, que atire a primeira pedra... Mas não em mim, por favor!


	7. 6º mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas.

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**6º Mês**_

- Hey, Dean! Jogue aqui!

Dean estava no parque, jogando bola com seu pai. Quem ganhava tinha direito a dar um beijo em Mary. Na bochecha, no caso de Dean, e um selinho, no caso de John.

- Vai, Dean! – Torcia Mary. Cada partida ela estava de um lado.

O pequeno corria com a bola, e John o deixou passar, como o bom pai que ele dissera que ia ser. Dean avançou mais um pouco e marcou um _touchdown_.

- Yey, Deanzinho! – Mary se levantou, e foi correndo até o filho.

- Calma, mamãe. Cuidado com a Samantha!

- Não se preocupe. Sam está bem.

- Certeza? – Perguntou, realmente preocupado. Relaxou ao ver a mãe assentir com a cabeça, e jogá-lo no ar.

- Agora quero meu beijo!

O loirinho beijou a bochecha da mãe, e voltou a jogar com o pai.

- Vai, John! – Dessa vez a loira torcia para o marido. – JOHN! Vai, querido! JOHN! J-JOHN! – Aos poucos, os gritos de torcida se tornaram gritos de súplica, e John correu até a mulher para ver o que tinha acontecido. – J-john! Sammy q-quer nascer! – Ela se contorcia, com as mãos na barriga.

- Mas está no sexto mês ainda! – Ele estava desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Vamos! – Falou um homem moreno chagando no local. – Você tem que levá-la ao hospital!

- Quem é você?

- Alguém. Vamos, homem! Rápido!

John pegou o celular, e ligou para um Hospital. Ele fazia o máximo para acalmar a mulher enquanto a ambulância não chegava. Mas, assim que chegou, pulou nela, e foi para o Hospital, esquecendo o filho no parque.

- Esquecido novamente. – Falou Dean, desapontado, chutando uma pedra.

- Oh, Dean... – Murmurou o homem. – Sua mãe estava passando mal. Seu pai estava desesperado. Ele se lembrará de você, não se preocupe.

- Rá! – Riu seco, e sem humor. – Boa piada, Cass.

- Calma. Quer jogar alguma coisa? Talvez futebol? – Falou, pegando e olhando curiosamente para a bola achatada.

- Valeu, Cass. Não estou com vontade. Quero não.

- Hey, você falou o "r"! Parabéns!

- É, eu sei. Eu aprendi.

- O que quer fazer? – Peguntou, vendo que a tentativa de animar o menino com a "Vitória do 'r'" não tinha dado certo.

- Ver minha mãe. Saber se ela está bem...

- Melhor esperar seu pai.

- Mas...

- Mas o que, pequeno?

- Você não pode me levar? Como fez da última vez? É... Tele.. Telvitransporte!

- Teletransporte. E não, não posso. Se meu pai me pegar com você, posso ir para a cadeia. Sairei de lá com facilidade, mas serei perseguido. E deixar esse corpo, daí, seria muita sacanagem...

- Tá... – Falou, voltando a ficar triste.

- Não fique triste, por favor. – Ele abraçou o loirinho.

- Vou tentar...

- DEAN! – John chegou no parque esbaforido. Havia corrido por todo o parque a procura do filho.

- Pai? Hunf! – Ele virou o rosto, afundando-o no peito de Castiel

- Desculpe! É que sua mãe... Foi tudo muito rápido!

- Rápido demais até para você me esquecer... – Ele saiu do abraço Do anjo para encarar o pai. Apesar da pouca idade e altura, conseguia aterrorizar alguém somente com o olhar.

- Desculpe, filho!

- Dean – Falou Castiel. – Você devia aceitar as desculpas.

- Quem é você? – John afastou levemente o filho, e deu alguns passos em direção ao moreno. – Como sabe o nome do meu filho?

- Sou Castiel.

- Castiel? Castiel o IDIOTA que deu banho no meu filho?

- ELE NÃO É IDIOTA! – Gritou Dean.

- Calma, Dean – Falou Cass. – Sim, John. Sou eu.

- E ainda sabe meu nome!

- Sim, sei. E seu filho gosta muito de mim, então, por favor,não se irrite com ele.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar disso com essa calma?

John pulou para cima do anjo, e ia bater nele, mas Dean segurou seu braço.

- Não pai! Cass é do bem!

- Dean, esse cara se aproveitou de você! Ele te enganou! – Falou, se levantando.

- Não! Não é verdade, né Cass?

- Então, _Cass_ – Ele falou o nome com certo desgosto. – É ou não é verdade?

- Dean, não é verdade! Acredite em mim!

- Você ainda acredita nesse cara? – John estava desacreditado com a cara-de-pau do homem.

Dean hesitou por alguns segundos, alternando o olhar entre o pai e o anjo.

- NÃO IMPORTA! NÃO É BATENDO NELE QUE VOCÊ VAI RESOLVER! – Gritou o pequeno, ainda sem saber em quem acreditar.

- Grrrr! – John praticamente rosnou. – Olha, Mary está no Hospital, e não quero decepcionar Dean, porque senão você já estaria roxo! – Ele ameaçou Cass, segurando ele pela borda do sobretudo.

- OK, OK! – Ele estava amedrontado.

- Vamos, Dean. – Ele pegou a mão do filho.

- Tá bom.

- Tchau, Dean. – Cass acenou para ele.

John se virou abruptamente, prendendo o moreno contra uma árvore.

- E escute aqui – Ele tinha uma voz rouca ameaçadora. – Nunca mais fale com meu filho de novo, entendido?

- Entendido, senhor.

John olhou nos olhos do outro uma última vez, antes de se virar. Pegou Dean pelo braço e o puxou para o carro.

- Tchau – Dean somente moveu os lábios.

- Tchau – Cass respondeu do mesmo jeito.

John arrancou com o carro para o Hospita, chegando lá rapidamente. Pai e filho não trocaram uma única palavra durante o caminho. O filho bravo porque o pai havia machucado o anjo (Ou quase, pelo menos), e Pai bravo por causa de Castiel.

- Sr. Winchester – Cumprimentou o médico da família, com um tom triste. – Dean. Como vai, Xará? – Ele forçou um sorriso e abraçou o loirinho, o mantendo no colo.

- Olá, Dr. Forrester! – O pequeno sorriu.

- Dr., onde está Mary?

- Eeerr... Aconselho deixar Dean no berçário daqui.

- Por que?

- É que... Dean, porque não vai falar com a enfermeira Rory? Ela está naquele quarto ali. – Ele apontou a direção para o menino, que saiu correndo para ver sua enfermeira favorita.

- As notícias não são boas, certo?

- Nada boas. O bebê quer nascer bem antes da hora.

- E o que vai acontecer se ela nascer?

- Bem... Se ela nascer agora, há provavelmente 90% de chances dela morrer...

- Ela? Mary pode morrer? – John estava quase chorando. Na verdade, algumas lágrimas conseguiam escapar, e desciam por seu rosto.

- Não. Mary ficará segura. Nossa preocupação é com Sammy. Essa sim, corre grande risco de morte.

**-X-**

Oi!*EscapaDasPedradas*

Tá, tá. Eu sei que eu demorei um ano para aparecer por aqui... Mas é que não deu! O tempo não deixou!

Em compensação, aí está o capítulo, novinho em folha, recém saído do forno!

Apesar da raiva, não se esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos!


	8. Cap Bônus 6º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de mandar comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisados. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**Cap bônus 6º mês**_

- Mamãe! - Dean chegou chorando, pois havia escutado um pouco da conversa, e escapando dos braços da enfermeira Rory, abraçou a mãe.

- Dean! - Mary chorava__também.

- Mamãe, Samantha vai morrer?

Mary apertou o abraço, fazendo Dean afundar a cabeça em seu peito, dividindo a cama com ela, e aproveitando esse tempo para pensar. Afinal, o que se responde quando um menino de 4 anos pergunta se a irmãzinha que ainda nem nasceu vai morrer? Ela suspirou, e tentou formular uma resposta.

- Bem, filho... Eu não sei. Eu honestamente não sei.

Ela chorou mais um pouco, e, quando finalmente se acalmou, percebeu que o filho dormia em seus braços. Dean estava tranquilo, e Mary amava isso nele. Não importa o quão estressante tenha sido o dia, quando ele vai dormir, seu rosto parece o de uma criança que passou o dia no parque.

Ela passou alguns dedos pelo rosto do filho, e nem percebeu o dr. Forrester entrando.

- Hey, Mary - Sussurrou, vendo que seu xará dormia. - Tudo bem?

- Quem me dera... Mas, fisicamente, está tudo bem sim...

- Ótimo... Posso fazer um pequeno exame em você? - Sussurrou, colocando a luva.

- Claro. Precisarei acordar Dean?

- Não. Deixe-o dormir. É rápido esse exame.

Ele mandou Mary abrir as pernas, e as colocar num aparelho engraçado para grávidas, que deixava as pernas bem abertas, e fazia Mary se lembrar de um episódio da série _Friends_. Ela riu durante o exame, ao se lembrar da cena, e dr. Forrester olhou para ela.

- Desculpe. - Ela falou. - Mas é que... Eu lembrei de uma coisa muito engraçada.

- Tudo bem - Ele se levantou. - É bom rir de vez em quando. Bem, é o seguinte: Vamos esperar. Vou te dar uma injeção de celestoni em você, que é para amadurecer os pulmões do bebê, caso ele nasça. Mas você não pode fazer mais nada,_ nada_ (!) até a pequena Sammy nascer. Entendeu, Mary?

- Acho que sim... Mas, posso ir para casa, pelo menos?

- Desculpe, Mary. Temos que te vigiar daqui.

- Mas que maravilha. Mais 3 meses, e eu vou ter que passá-los deitada!

- Desculpe. É para o bem da Sammy.

- OK... Oh, querido - Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros do filho que acabara de acordar. - Você acordou... Fui eu?

- Não... - Ele soltou um bocejo. - Mamãe... Tô com fome...

- Já era de se esperar... Correu a tarde inteira! Por que você não fala com o Dr. Forrester, que ele te leva até a lanchonete?

- Porque ele não tá mais aqui. Mas não tem problema... Eu sei onde fica a cafeteria.

- Então vá lá, querido. Desculpe não poder ir com você. E cuidado!

- Eu hein... Você fala como se eu tivesse 4 anos...

Os dois riram, e Dean deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe antes de seguir para a lanchonete.

- Está perdido, querido? - Perguntou a atendente.

- Não - Falou Castiel aparecendo atrás dele. - Ele está comigo.

- Cass! Meu pai, ele... - O pequeno estava preocupado. Se o pai visse o anjo de novo...

- Está dormindo - Cass falou, tranquilo, sentando-se.

- Você se machucou?

- Nha. Eu não em machuco. Vamos lá. O que você quer comer?

- Não estou com fome - Mentiu, pois Mary o ensinara a não aceitar dinheiro dos outros.

- Tem certeza, Dean? Nem um pão-de-queijo?

Chegou ao nariz de Dean o cheiro de pão-de-queijo recém saído do forno, e ele ficou na ponta dos pés para apreciá-lo melhor.

- Talvez - Respondeu.

- Um pão-de-queijo e uma coca, por favor - Ele pediu para a atendente.

A moça logo foi servi-los, e Dean devorou tudo quase de uma mordida só. Castiel somente o observava.

- Você não vai comer, Cass?

- Não, pequeno. Obrigado.

- Onde você arranjou dinheiro? Até onde eu saiba, anjos não trabalham.

- Bem... Um ou outro trabalhinho por aí...

- Você pegou na carteira do meu pai?

- É... - Admitiu, envergonhado.

- Hahahaha! - O menino riu, de jogar a cabeça para trás. - Só você mesmo, Cass!

- Eu devolvo depois, prometo. Porque senão seria roubo...

Dean mexeu sua cadeira de modo a ficar sentado do lado de Cass. Ele abraçou o anjo pela cintura, e este retribui o carinho.

- Obrigado, Cass. - Sussurrou.

- Pela comida? Agradeça seu pai - Ele riu.

- Não. Pelo carinho.

- Oh - Ele parou de rir na hora. - Bem, Dean...

- Eu te amo, Cass. Você seria o perfeito irmão mais velho. Tomara que eu pareça assim para a Sammy, como um anjo da guarda... Se ela sobreviver...

- Hey, sem pessimismo. Ela vai viver!

- Tomara.

**-X-**

- John! John! Acorde!

- Ãh? - O moreno esfregou os olhos, tentando se encontrar. - F... UUAAHH! Fale, dr.

- Onde está seu filho?

- Dean não está com Mary? Ou com aquela enfermeira... Rory?

- Não. Mary estava perguntando por ele, e eu achei que estivesse com você.

- AH, MEU DEUS!

John se levantou num salto, e correu o hospital inteiro, mas não achou seu filho. Resolveu parar para tomar um café, pois ainda estava morto de sono, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao chegar a cafeteria. Dean conversando com aquele... Aquele... Aquele homem!

Ele chegou de mansinho por trás, a fim de escutar a conversa.

- Eu vou gostar tanto d aminha irmãzinha, Cass! Será que ela vai ser loira também?

- Não, acho que não. Alguém tem que puxar os genes do seu pai.

- Ah, claro. - John falou, assustando os dois, e fazendo Cass ficar estático na cadeira. - Alguém tem mesmo que puxar a mim. Não quero uma filha que se encontre com qualquer estranho por aí. Ainda mais estranhos que se aproveitam dela.

- J-J-John! N-não é o que você está pensando! E-ele estava p-perdido!

- Ah, e você estava ocasionalmente "passeando" pelo hospital...

- Ele me comprou um pão-de-queijo, pai!

- Sério? Com, que dinheiro, já que duvido que um vagabundo desses trabalhe?

- Hey! Eu trabalho sim!

Dean ia falar algo, mas Cass o calou com o olhar.

- Levante-se - John falou ao anjo.

-Quê?

- LEVANTE-SE! EU FALO O QUE? RUSSO?

Cass se levantou de imediato, e logo se arrependeu de o ter feito, pois John lhe deu uma joelhada na barriga que o fez cair.

- Isso é por se aproveitar do meu filho. E isso - Ele deu outro soco, dessa vez no rosto. - É por _pensar_ em se aproveitar da minha filha!

- John - Falou Cass, arfando. - EU NÃO FIZ NADA! Entenda isso, pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas pretendia!

John foi dar outro soco nele, mas, quando faltavam centímetros para a mão encostar em seu rosto, Cass segurou a mão do outro, e lhe deu um soco na barriga. Ele ia bater de novo, mas aí viu a expressão magoada do loirinho que acreditava que o anjo era do bem.

John se aproveitou desse momento para dar uma joelhada bem no meio das pernas do anjo. Ele se retraiu, e geme, fingindo estar com a maior dor do mundo, e a joelhada tinha sido poderosa, pois Cass até sentira uma pontadinha, mas ele não reagiu.

John continuou batendo nele, deixando marcas roxas no seu rosto, que desapareciam quase de imediato, mas davam lugar para outras, até que o homem escutou um choro infantil. Ele olhou na direção do barulho, e viu Dean chorando. Ele foi até o filho, mas quando foi abraçá-lo, o loiro se esquivou e foi até o amigo anjo, que fingia estar desmaiado.

- "P-Pol" que, pai? O que ele fez?

- Ele estava se aproveitando de você, seu idiota!

- Não, não estava!

- Ele bateu em mim!

- Uma vez, e se defendendo! Já você, continuou batendo nele como um animal! Álias, um animal se comportaria melhor!

- Olha essa boca, menino! Vamos! Ele está num hospital. Está cheio de médicos, alguém irá cuidar dele.

- Não.

- Deanno! Venha! É uma ordem!

- NÃO!

- O que esse maníaco fez com você?

- Virou meu amigo! Quando você me esqueceu na escola ele foi me buscar! Quando você não brincou comigo, ele jogou futebol comigo! Quando você não me deu banho, ele brincou comigo na banheira! Quando você me deixou no parque, lá estava ele!

- Dean, faça a decisão. Ele ou eu.

Dean não teve que pensar muito para responder:

- Ele. Mil vezes ele!

- EU SOU SEU PAI!

- ELE PARECE MAIS PAI DO QUE VOCÊ!

- OK. OK. Você quem sabe. Mas: Não venha mais falar comigo.

- Sem problemas.

**-X-**

Aí está, mais um cap!

Sem tempo para uma nota decente... Sorry...

Até o próximo!

Não se esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos!


	9. 7º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** SEM BETA. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de mandar comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisados. Mas vou admitir... Eu também amo o John! Mas eu precisava de alguém chato na fic, e ninguém melhor que ele para o papel!

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**7° mês**_

O mal-estar de Mary havia sido apenas um pequeno erro. O exame que o Dr. Forrester havia feito dera um falso-positivo, e as "contrações" haviam sido somente fortes cólicas. Agora, a loira já estava em casa, com aquela barriga que nenhuma camiseta cobria por inteiro. Dean ficava todo orgulhoso, e mostrava a mãe sua "irmãzinha" para todos os amigos.

Mas o menino só era assim todo alegre na escola. Ou de manhã cedo, quando o pai já tinha ido trabalhar. Ao chegar em casa, quando John já havia voltado do trabalho, ele não falava nenhuma palavra, e ia para o quarto logo após a janta. Coisa que nunca fez.

John também não ajudava. Não trocava uma palavra com o filho, e só falava de verdade com Mary quando Dean já estava no quarto.

- Dean! John! – Mary chamou – Jantar!

Os dois chegaram ao mesmo tempo a mesa, e, durante a refeição, só falavam monossíbalos, quando estritamente necessário, e dificilmente um com o outro.

- Dean, quer mais arroz? – Perguntou Mary.

- Sim, por favor.

- Como foi seu dia, pequeno? – Falou a loira, enquanto servia o menino.

- O de sempre.

- Viu a Bia?

- Vi.

- E você John? Como está o trabalho?

- Bom.

Mary desistiu de falar, e resolveu comer. Depois de mais alguns minutos, ela surtou.

- NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! O que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus, para vocês ficarem assim?

- Assim como? – Perguntou Dean, um pouquinho assustado.

- Vocês não se falam, mal falam comigo quando o outro está no mesmo ambiente... O que houve, por favor?

- Nada. – O loirinho falou simplesmente.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, tenho certeza. E eu não vou desistir até saber o que!

- OK. – O pequeno cruzou os braços e bufou. – Eu estou muito bravo com o papai!

- E eu com seu filho! – Falou John.

- MEU filho? É seu também, John Winchester! Dean, lindo, suba, que eu já vou falar com você, OK?

- OK.

O rapaz se levantou, deixando ainda uma boa quantia de comida no prato. Mary colocou o prato no microondas.

- Vamos lá, John. – A loira falou, assim que se sentou e ouviu a porta do quarto lá de cima batendo. – O que houve? Quero tudo, sem mentiras.

- Bem... Lembra-se daquele maníaco que tinha dado um banho no Dean? – Mary assentiu. – Pois então. O encontrei no parque com o se... Nosso filho. Lá, eu apenas o encostei numa árvore e o mandei nunca mais se aproximar de Dean. 'Pera. – Falou, ao ver ela abrir a boca. – Me deixe acabar. Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim. Mas eu o encontrei novamente com ele, tomando café com nosso filho! Aí eu o mandei se levantar, e ele obedeceu. Nisso eu comecei a bater nele. Só que Dean não gostou muito dessa história, e foi correndo ver como aquele louco estava. Eu fiquei bravo, e o mandei escolher: Ou ele ou eu. E Dean escolheu...

- Ele – Mary completou. – Ah, John... Mas fala: Onde aconteceu tudo isso?

- No hospital.

- NO HOSPITAL? John! Deve ter chamado a atenção do lugar inteiro!

- Na verdade... É. Chamou sim.

- Hun! – Mary bufou. – Vou falar com Dean. Ver o lado dele na história.

A mãe subiu as escadas até o quarto do filho. Deu duas batidinhas na porta pouco antes de entrar.

- Dean? – Ela chamou, ao ver o quarto escuro, mas ninguém respondeu.

Mary acendeu a luz, e viu um menininho loiro, abafando o choro num travesseiro, todo esparramado na cama. Ela foi até lá tentar confortá-lo.

- Owwnnn, fofo... Por que está chorando? – Ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

- P-porque papai não f-fala mais comi... Comigo!

- Ah... Olha, seu pai me contou a história. Ele não estava muito certo, eu sei, mas doeu no seu pai você ter escolhido o tal do "anjo". E John não foi o único culpado na história. Ele tinha avisado 'praquele "anjo" não falar mais com você.

- Mas eu tava com Fo... Fome! Ele me pagou um pão... Pão de queijo!

- Querido, entenda. Ele enfrentou seu pai.

- MENTIRA! Papai puxou a briga! Cass só bateu nele uma vez. E se defendendo! Depois ele parou. Acredite em mim, mamãe: CASTIEL É DO BEM! – Cada vez mais lágrimas saiam dos olhos do pequeno.

- Ssshh, pequeno. Eu quero acreditar, quero muito! Só que...

- Acredite! Se você o visse, ia ter certeza!

Mary abraçou o filho carinhosamente. De repente, sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Ela se assustou, e, ao olhar para trás, viu um homem com sobretudo. Ela pulou para fora da cama.

- A... – Ela tentou gritar, mas sua boca foi tapada pela mão do homem no sobretudo.

- Não grite, Mary. Por favor. – Pediu.

- Cass! – Dean foi correndo abraçá-lo. – Tava morrendo de saudades! Você tá bem? Se machucou?

- Estou bem, Dean. Não se preocupe.

- Q-quem é você? – Gaguejou Mary.

- Castiel.

- C-castiel? Castiel o anjo da g-guarda?

- Eu mesmo.

- O que John realmente fez com você? E porque Dean – Ela olhou para o filho, ainda abraçado com o anjo. – gosta tanto de você?

- John me bateu, desconfio que por ciúmes do filho, e Dean gosta de mim porque... Por que não pergunta à ele?

- Dean?

- Bem... Ele é super-hiper-iber-mega legal! Ele brinca comigo, ao contrário do papai. E ele não tem vergonha de me dar banho, e coisas assim...

- Sério?

- Bem... – Falou Cass.

- É isso mesmo!

- E seu pai falou algo sobre você preferir Castiel a ele.

- Não sei nada sobre isso. – Cass se defendeu. – Estava desmaiado. – Mentiu.

- Mas é! – Dean ainda não largara o outro. – Ele ficou bravo porque eu preferi cuidar do Cass. – O pequeno apertou o abraço. – À ir embora com ele.

- E você estava certo! – Mary falou.

- E depois ele falou: "Ou eu ou ele". Como eu 'tava morrendo de raiva do papai, escolhi o Cass. Mas, se ele perguntasse de novo, eu ia responder a mesma coisa.

- Dean- Falou o moreno. – Nunca prefira um amigo ao próprio pai.

- Amigo? Você é um irmão!

Cass se sentou na cama, e puxou Dean para um abraço.

- OK... – Falou Mary. – Castiel, tem onde passar a noite?

- Na verdade... Não. Mas não tem problema.

- Você é um anjo mesmo?

- Claro. Como você acha que eu apareci do nada aqui no quarto? Acha que John me abriu a porta? – Ele deu um sorriso sem humor.

- Passa a noite aqui, Cass? – Dean perguntou.

- Calma, filho. Tem que ver se ele quer antes. E aí, "Cass"?

- Não há problemas?

- Não, claro que não! Só que... Se John aparecer, se esconda o mais rápido possível. E, preste atenção, eu só deixo você ficar aqui porque Dean parece gostar muito de você. O magoe, e... – Ela passou um dedo pela própria garganta.

- Pode deixar, Mary. Nunca faria nada para magoa esse menino!

Naquela noite, Dean dormiu ao lado de Cass, que dividia a cama de solteiro com ele, apesar de ter, no chão, um colchão com lençol e coberta. O loirinho o abraçava, inconscientemente, no meio da noite.

Por sorte, John não apareceu no quarto, por estar bravo com Dean. Mas logo Cass fez mais uma de suas "mágicas" e os dois voltaram a se entender.

**-X-**

_Hey, everbody! *__Platéia: Hi, Doctor Chris!* #Simpsons_

E aí, gente? Como vai? Queria pedir desculpas pelo último capítulo. Ele estava cheinho de erros... É que eu estava atrasada, e digitei na pressa... Prometo ão fazer mais isso, e vou re-postar aquele cap, sem erros!

Pouca gente leu o último capítulo (Até onde vi), mas obrigado aos que leram!

A fic está acabando... Daqui vamos para o 8° me de Mary, e daí para o _Gran Finale_, o 9°. Os últimos capítulos são os mais especiais para uma autora, gente! É onde ela vê quem lê desde o começo, quem começou no meio *QuemAbandonou :,-~*, então não se esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos, gente!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. 8º Mês

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas.

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**8º Mês**_

- Hey, Deanno! - Gritou um menino na escola para Dean. - Não tinha nome pior no cartório, não?

A maior parte do pessoal que estava no pátio soltou um grito de provocação, querendo começar uma briga entre Dean e o menino. Mas o loirinho continuou sentado, lendo seu gibi, e respondeu calmamente:

- Tinha sim, mas eles deram para você.

O pessoal soltou outro grito, dessa vez para o menino, que se aproximou de Dean, bravo.

- Meu nome é comum. Greg. O seu é estranho. Você vê Greg's em todas as esquinas, mas quase nunca se vê um Deanno.

- Um dos casos mais intrigantes do mundo envolve James _Dean_ - Ele falou, sem tirar os olhos do gibi. - Ou seja, meu nome é famoso.

- Já ouvi falar nesse James Dean aí. O cara era muito estranho. Mas não mais do você é. E para ser assim deve ter puxado de alguém. O que vocês acham, garotos? - O grandão perguntou para os puxa-sacos a sua volta. - A mãe? Talvez o pai... Ou ainda aquele tio dele que busca ele de vez em quando... - Falou, se referindo a Castiel.

Foi a gota d água. Dean se levantou, fazendo a escola toda se calar. Não se ouvia nada além dos carros passando nas ruas, parecia até filme. Mas isso era porque nunca ninguém se atreveu a lutar com Greg, o grandalhão da 3ª série que mexia com os pequenos.

- Que foi? Vai brigar comigo? Vai é corajoso? - Ele tinha um tom gozador.

- Você se acha o máximo, não é? - Dean se levantou, encarando o outro. - Mas isso porque ninguém nunca te enfrentou. Porque você é tão gordo que parece gigante. E você também só briga com a gente quando não tem nenhum grandão do 1º ano para defender a gente. Aí você se acha o máximo. Mas saiba de uma coisa, Gregory: Ninguém - Ele colocou um dedo no peito dele. - NINGUÉM! Xinga minha mãe, meu pai, e o Cass em UMA-SÓ-FRASE! - Dean o empurrou, finalmente se rendendo a raiva.

O grandão, que não fugia de uma briga, quando esta acontecia, tentava bater no loirinho, mas ele era rápido e fugia, dando socos em suas costas, barriga, e até acerto um no rosto.

O golpe final seria uma rasteira, que faria Greg cair, mas então Dean sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Olhou para cima e viu a professora, com Castiel logo atrás.

**-X-**

- DEAN, EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ ENTROU EM UMA BRIGA POR COISA BESTA! - Cass gritava na sala da diretoria, e de vez em quando alguns alunos curiosos apareciam, mas eram repelidos pelos gritos.

- Desculpe, Cass - Dean falou tímido.

- NÃOACHE QUE SUA MÃE NÃO VAI FICAR SABENDO DISSO!

- Não! Não, Cass, por favor! A mamãe vai estressar, e isso não é bom para o bebê!

- Ainda tem seu pai!

- Nããão! - Algumas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto infantil, e ele tinha a voz esganiçada. - Papai vai ficar irritado, e vai me bater!

- Ele te bate? - Cass perguntou, já um pouco mais calmo.

- De vez em quando. Geralmente é quando a mamãe deixa ele cuidando de mim, e ele tem aquela garrafa de cheiro esquisito na mão. Faz tempo que ele não me bate, mas é porque eu faço de tudo para não dar motivo! Mas hoje... Ele xingou praticamente todo mundo que eu amo, em uma só frase!

- Bem, Dean... - Falou o diretor Morgan. Alguém responsável por você tem que saber.

- O Cass!

- Não, Dean - A profª Alona falou. - Cass é só seu tio. Alguém responsável é sua mãe ou seu pai.

O menino chorou ainda mais, abraçado ao anjo.

- Nem a mamãe nem o pa... Papai podem ficar sabendo! Por... Por favor, Cass!

- Olha que bebezão! - Falou Greg, que estava no cantinho da sala.

- Sua mãe também vai ficar sabendo, Gregory! - Morgan falou.

- Mas eu fui a vítima! - Ele se defendeu.

- Hey - Falou Cass, acariciando os cabelos de Dean, na tentativa de acalmá-lo. - Você provocou!

- Ninguém te perguntou!

- Olha aqui, moleque, é bom você não me responder, OK? Eu sou mais velho, e exijo pelo menos um pouco de respeito!

- Por quê? Você vai ficar estressadinho, vai?

- Por favor, Diretor Morgan. Tire-o daqui.

- Entendeu por que eu bati nele agora? - Dean perguntou ao anjo.

- Completamente.

- Ainda vai contar para mamãe?

- Com certeza.

**-X-**

- Como é, Cass? Ele não fez isso...

- Fez. Mas o outro menino provocou também...

- Ah... - Ela se sentou na cama do Hospital, com uma mão na barriga.

- Calma, Mary - Ele a ajudou a se sentar. - Você está bem?

- Sim. É só a Sammy mostrando que quer jogar futebol. E ela dá cada chute...

- É normal. Quer que eu traga algo?

- Dean... Chame-o aqui, por favor. Ele está em casa, com John.

- "Xá" comigo, Mary.

Ele desapareceu, e reapareceu na casa dos Winchester. Ouviu vozes no andar no andar de cima, mas não conseguia entender o que elas falavam. Resolveu subir as escadas, e viu que as vozes viam do quarto de Dean. Ao chegar mais perto, conseguiu distinguir as palavras:

- Eu não acredito, pivete! Você brigou na escola? Com quem? - John estava muito bravo, e com a fala um pouco enrolada.

- C-Com o Gre-Greg - Dean chorava, aparentemente de medo.

- Mas o Greg é um ótimo menino! Por que você bateu nele? POR QUÊ? - Gritou ao ver que Dean continuara quieto.

- Ele pro... Provocou, pai. Ele xingou a mamãe, você, e até o C... - Ele mordeu a língua ao ver que quase deixara escapar um nome que era proibido se pronunciar na frente de John.

- E até o C...? - Ele perguntou, bravo.

- E até o C... Cachorro da vizinha, o Frederico, sabe?

- C... De Castiel?

- Não! - Falou, pouco convincente.

- Você falou com ele de novo? - John colocou a garrafa de cerveja na cômoda. - Olha, sinto muito. - Ele começou a desafivelar o cinto. - Mas você não aprende...

Cass estava em pânico. Ouvia o choro desesperado do menininho, e não sabia o que fazer. Mas o que o fez tomar coragem de vez para fazer algo foram os pedidos desesperados para que John parasse. Isso o fez dar alguns passos a frente e bater na porta.

- Mary? - John perguntou, com um pouco de medo, se esquecendo de que a mulher estava no Hospital.

- Aaahh... É - Ele afinou a voz, mas não ficou parecendo nada com uma mulher. - Não. É a... Anna! - Ele falou o 1º nome que lhe veio a mente. - Amigo... Amiga de Mary. Ela pediu para eu vir buscar Dean. Ela quer falar com ele.

- Hun... OK. Ele já vai.

- Tudo bem. Vou descendo então.

Castiel saiu correndo para dentro de um armário ali perto, com medo de que John saísse.

- Tô indo! - Dean falou, tentando sair do quarto, mas John segurou seu braço, o impedindo. - Ai, Pai! - Falou com a voz chorosa, tentando escapar. - Solta! Tá machucando!

- Ainda não! Se você fizer isso de novo, eu juro que te bato - Ele o levantou pelo braço. - Entendeu? - O menino assentiu com a cabeça levemente. - ENTENDEU?

- Entendi, sim senhor - Ele falou rapidamente.

Assim que John afrouxou o aperto em seu braço, Dean saiu correndo dali.

Ele se trancou no banheiro, e passou a chorar copiosamente, com a mão em cima do roxo em seu braço. Ele se virou assustado ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Mas, ao perceber quem era, o abraçou, molhando seu peito.

- Eu falei, Cass! E-Ele me bate!

- Ssshh. Eu sei. Calmo aí, campeão.

- O-Obrigado por impedir.

- Tudo por você. Agora, vamos lá, pare de chorar. Sua mãe quer falar com você.

- Mas... Ela não pode saber que eu chorei!

- Por que?

- Ela vai perguntar por que, e vai brigar com o papai, com o bebê pra nascer!

- Então vamos cuidar desses olhos vermelhos.

Castiel colocou seu rosto no mesmo nível do de Dean, e assoprou seus olhos.

- Pronto.

Dean se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos estavam normais! Ele foi Castiel e o abraçou novamente.

- Valeu! Muito obrigada!

- Como eu já disse: Tudo por você.

- Hey... Você acha que a mamãe vai brigar comigo?

- Não. Duvido muito.

**-X-**

Hey, Hey, Hey! *A lá Palhaço Krusty*

Como vão, meu povo? Acho que dessa vez nem demorei tanto! Não é?

Aqui vai o penúltimo capitulo! E com o fim dessa história *SnifSnif* vem uma outra! Gotta Find You! Com um pouquinho de tudo! Acho que eu vou sempre encher o saco de vocês, vou sempre ter uma história nova...

Aqui o John é algo como um bêbado violento. Ele prometeu se comportar melhor, mas não falou nada sobre não ficar bêbado...

Bem... Minhas desculpas a Jeffrey Dean Morgan, por estar desestruturando a sua imagem desse jeito... E que Imagem, diga-se de passagem...

T-That's all, F-Folks! *Isso é Tudo, Pessoal!*


	11. 9º mês: O NASCIMENTO!

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Disclaimer:** Personagens não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe...

**Conteúdo:** Totalmente livre ;D

**Aviso:** Sem beta. O John da minha fic é um pouco mais rude, e chato. Já estou avisando. Se você gostar dele, é por sua própria conta e risco que irá ler. Nada de manda comentários me xingando por causa disso depois. Considerem-se avisadas.

**Sinopse:** Alguém já se perguntou como Dean agiu ao saber que ia ter um irmão? E o que aconteceu no meio-tempo em que Mary estava grávida? Bem, aqui estão as respostas!

**-X-**

_**9º Mês: O nascimento!**_

- JOHN! J-JOHN!

Mary acordara da soneca que costumava tirar toda tarde com uma forte dor em seu baixo-ventre. Gritou chamando pelo marido, mas quem apareceu não foi ele.

- D-DEAN! CHAME SEU P-PAI!

- Ele saiu, mamãe! – Ele estava desesperado, porque não sabia o que fazer.

- Dean! – Castiel entrou quase derrapando no quarto. Ele se segurou no batente da porta para não ir para o chão, e foi para o lado de Mary, segurando sua mão e tentando acalma-la. – Respire, Mary! Dean procure o Dr. Forrester! Se não o achar, chame qualquer um que estiver de jaleco! Rápido!

- AAAHH! – Ela colocou as mãos sobre a enorme barriga, soltando as mãos de Castiel, que agora acariciava seus cabelos.

- Vamos, Mary! AJUDA! – Ele gritou para que algum médico aparecesse. – PRECISO DE AJUDA!

- Ah, pode ter certeza de que você precisa. E muita – Falou uma voz masculina atrás dele, que o fez estremecer.

- J-John? – Murmurou, com medo.

- Seu IDIO...

- AAAAHHH! - A frase de John foi cortada pelos gritos de Mary.

- Sem brigas, John! – Falou Cass. – Só por agora! Peça ajuda, por favor! Seu filho já está lá, mas toda ajuda é bem-vinda!

- Mais tarde você está perdido! – Ameaçou antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da mulher e sair para os corredores do Hospital a procurado médico da família.

Um médico apareceu quase correndo no quarto, e levou Mary pra a sala de exames, onde ela encontrou o Dr. Forrester, que estava colocando as luvas.

- 5 centímetros de dilatação. Mary, você terá que esperar mais um pouco.

- Mais ainda? – Perguntou, pondo as mãos sobre a barriga novamente.

- Desculpe, mas nós precisamos de 10 centímetros para essa criança nascer. E olha que a Sammy não é pequena... Você tem certeza de que quer fazer o parto normal?

- Tenho, Dr. Não gosto muito de tesouras. Vá para a cesária somente se muito necessário.

-Você quem sabe, Mary – O médico passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela antes de se virar para sair da sala.

- C-Cass... Busque Dean, por... Por favor...

Cass assentiu levemente e foi procurar o loirinho pelo Hospital, para avisar que já estava tudo bem.

**-X-**

Dean estava encolhido em um canto do corredor, observando angustiado, todas aquelas pessoas de branco passando. Já chamara um homem de jaleco, e falara o quarto em que a mãe estava. O seguiu em direção ao quarto, mas se perdera no meio do caminho, devido ao fluxo de pessoas. Agora estava perdido, sem saber para onde ir, até que sentiu que alguém olhava para ele, e resolveu olhar para cima.

- Cass! – Falou, se levantando de imediato, e pulando no colo do anjo. – Mamãe está bem?

- Sim, Dean – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça do loirinho. – Ela me pediu para te chamar.

- Tudo bem. – Ele enfiou a cabeça por dentro do sobretudo, encostando-a no peito do anjo e escutando seu coração. – Estou com medo, Cass.

- Medo? Medo do que, Dean?

- Medo da mamãe cuidar melhor da Sam do que de mim. Medo de que tudo que a Sammy fizer, o papai me culpe. Medo do papai bater nela... Medo da Sammy nascer, e não encontrar a vida perfeita, mas bem o oposto disso.

- Não se preocupe, Dean. Tudo vai dar certo.

Cass reforçou o abraço, e desapareceu num estalo, indo para o quarto.

**-X-**

- EU NÃO SAIO DAQUIII! – Mary gritou para o nada, irritada, pois já se haviam passado, no mínimo, 3 horas desde que chegara ao Hospital. Ela levantou os braços enquanto gritava, para depois colocá-los na barriga. – Vamos, Sammy! – Falou, como se conversasse com a filha. – Saia daí! Uma ajudinha, por favor!

- Mary – Falou uma enfermeira na porta, levemente assustada pelo ataque que Mary teve. – Visitas.

Dean escapou dos braços de Castiel, e foi correndo abraçar a mãe.

- Mamãe você está bem? Por que você ainda está barriguda? Cadê a Sammy? – Ele disparou uma pergunta atrás da outra, sem dar a Mary tempo para responder.

- Calminha aí, Tigre! Eu estou bem sim, mas o bebê ainda não nasceu.

- Que pena... Queria ver a Sammy...

- Oh, lindo... Mais tarde, OK? Ela ainda não quer sair, porque aqui dentro – Ela bateu na própria barriga. – É muito quentinho. Nem você ia querer sair! Álias, porque vocês demoraram tanto para chegar? – Ela perguntou, olhando para Cass.

- Nós fomos dar uma voltinha, para ver se eu acalmava esse menino. Disse que você precisava descansar.– Falou Cass. – Bem, Mary... Acho que vou indo.

- Vai tarde – Murmurou maldosamente John, que estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama da mulher.

- Não, Cass! – Falaram Mary e Dean juntos. Mary já havia criado certa afinidade pelo anjo.

- Mas...

- Você fica e ponto final!

- OK... – Ele deu um sorriso fraco, e pegou Dean no colo, quando este correu em sua direção novamente.

- AAAHH! J-John... Chame o medico!

John levantou-se rapidamente, e foi a procura de um médico. Poucos segundos depois ele voltou com Dr. Forrester em seu encalço.

- Olá, Mary! – Ele falou apressado, enquanto colocava as luvas. – Demorou, mas acho que esse bebê vai nascer!

- Demorou mesmo! Faz ho... – Uma contração a fez perder o fôlego. – Faz horas que estou aqui – Ela continuou.

- Deixe-me examina-la.

Quando Castiel percebeu onde era o exame que ele ia fazer em Mary, saiu da sala com Dean, mesmo sobre protesto do menino, que queria ver se a mãe estava bem.

- Uau! – Falou o médico. – 9 centímetros já!

- E... E de quantos eu preciso? – Ela perguntou ofegante.

- 10. Espere só mais um pouco.

- Mais um... AAAHHH!

- Espere – Ele examinou mais uma vez. – 10? Sim, 10! Equipe, Sala de Parto! – Ele falou numa espécie de _Walk Talk_.

Não demorou, e uns 5 médicos apareceram no quarto, e passaram Mary para uma cama móvel, empurrando-a logo em seguida para outra sala, enquanto o Dr. Forrester apressava John, pois ele tinha eu estar lá naquele momento tão importante!

**-X-**

- Mamãe! – Dean falou ao ver a mãe naquele "carrinho". Ele deu uns passos para frente.

- Não, Dean! – Cass o puxou no momento exato em que os médicos, apressados, passaram, quase atropelando Dean.

- Quero ver a mamãe, Cass! – Ele falou, com uma cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Desculpe, Dean. Terá que esperar aqui. Você ainda vai me agradecer no futuro, acredite.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu ainda vou ver a Sammy, não é?

- Sim, Dean. Daqui a alguns minutos. – Ele levou o menino para um banco que havia ali perto, e ficou brincando com ele enquanto o parto não acabava.

**-X-**

- JOHN! – Mary gritou, angustiada.

- Força, Mary! Vamos lá, eu se que você consegue! Você já fez isso antes!

- FALAR É... É FÁCIL! AAAAHH!

- Já vejo a cabeça! – Falou, animado, o Dr. Forrester.

- AAAAHH!

- Vamos, Mary! – John repetia, segurando sua mão.

- AAAAHH! ESTOU INDO!

- Isso! Pronto, Mary! É uma linda e grande... Garoto?

- Deixe-me ver minha filha! – Falou John, sem escutar as últimas palavras do médico. – Hey, Dr... Não era para ser... Uma garota? – Falou, confuso, ao pegar o menino nos braços.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Mary ofegante. – Quero a minha Sammy!

- A Sammy? – Dr. Forrester falou. – Não. O Sammy.

- Que? É um menino?

- Samuel, diga olá para a mamãe! – John se inclinou, e entregou o filho para a mãe.

Mary sentiu um calor ao pegá-lo, o mesmo calor que sentira com Dean. E ela percebeu que tudo que havia passado, todos os enjôos, os desejos repentinos, as diversas dores, tudo tinha valido a pena. Ainda mais o enxoval verde que Dean a convencera a comprar! Teria que agradecer o filho mais tarde.

- Meu Sammy – Ela falou, ninando o menino que já havia parado de chorar. – Meu pequeno Sammy.

- Vou chamar Dean – Falou John. – É, Sammy. Você vai conhecer seu irmãozão!

**-X-**

Enquanto Dean esperava ao lado de Castiel, o anjo sentiu que o bebê havia nascido. Tinha uma espécie de 6º sentido para isso. Por isso, ele resolveu se ajoelhar para ficar da altura de Dean, e suspirar, antes de falar:

- Dean... Tenho que ir embora.

- Não, fique! Veja a Sammy antes de ir!

- Desculpe, Dean. Tenho mesmo que ir.

- Tudo bem – Ele tinha ficado um pouco chateado, e doía em Cass vê-lo daquele jeito. – Então... Você a vê da próxima vez.

- Bem... Dean, não vai haver próxima vez.

- C-Como assim?

- Pequeno, eu vou... Para nunca mais voltar. – Sua voz saiu num sussurro.

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÂO PODE IR!

- Ssshh. – Ele sabia que, se fosse um humano, estaria chorando agora, que nem o menininho fazia a sua frente. – Olha: Por mais que você não me veja, eu vou estar lá, te protegendo, ajudando, consolando.

- Tipo quando uma menina der um fora em mim? – Ele secou algumas lágrimas.

- Tipo quando uma menina der um fora em você – Repetiu, rindo.

- Vou ficar com saudades – Disse, abraçando o anjo.

Cass não queria ir. Não mesmo. Mas... Se ficasse mais tempo na vida do menino, ele poderia se lembrar dele, e isso não daria em boa coisa, pois sabia que o encontraria com o irmão no futuro. E ele também prometera a Jimmy que não ficaria com seu corpo por muito tempo.

- Também vou ficar com saudades, Dean. Eu te amo, pequeno.

- Te amo também, Cass.

Dean, de repente, se sentiu abraçando o nada, e deixou escapar a última lágrima. Apesar de estar num legar sem nenhuma janela, sentiu uma brisa fresca no rosto, e sorriu.

- Dean! – John chegou esbaforido. – Venha ver seu irmão!

- Irmão? Não seria irmã, papai?

- Não. Acabou que você ganhou um irmãozinho em vez de uma irmãzinha! Onde está Castiel? Ele não estava cuidando de você?

- Ele foi embora agora a pouco.

- OK. Venha Dean! – Ele estava muito animado.

Dean teve que correr para acompanhar o ritmo do pai, mas logo chegou ao quarto da mãe, e esta estava com o bebê em seus braços, cantarolando alguma cantiga dos Beatles.

- Oi, mamãe.

- Oi, Dean – Ela falou, sem tirar os olhos de Sammy. – Venha conhecer seu irmãozinho.

Ela ajudou o filho a subir na cama, e ele ficou acariciando a mãozinha do irmão.

- Oi, Sammy. – Falou, quase num sussurro, com medo de assustar o bebê. – Sou Dean, seu irmão!

O momento que veio a seguir foi mágico para o pequeno menino de apenas 4 anos. O irmãozinho olhou para o irmão e deu um sorriso banguela.

- Mamãe! Ele riu! Ele riu para mim!

- Ooww! Que fofo! – Ele abraçou o filho mais velho.

- Eu te amo, Sammy – Dean encostou o nariz no pequeno nariz do irmão. – Vou te amar para sempre.

**-X-**

40 ANOS DEPOIS

Naquele momento, a casa inteira já havia parado para ouvir a história que Ágata (*), filha de Dean, contava, inicialmente somente para os primos. Bia (**), melhor amiga do loiro desde a infância, e, recentemente sua mulher, parara de cozinhar, Ângelo e Gabriel, gêmeos, e filhos de Sam, não saíram de lá um minuto sequer. Ouviram a história do início ao fim. Sam pegara a história na metade, e a escutava abraçado com sua mulher, Lorelai. Castiel se interessara nas partes em que ele aparecia e, como tanto ele quanto Dean haviam contado a história para Ágata, queriam ver como ela seria repassada.

- E assim acaba a história – Falou a menina.

- Como assim? – Reclamou Ângelo.

- Tava super-boa! – Gabriel completou.

- Foi o que me contaram. Não tenho culpa de não saber mais.

- Foi a melhor história que você já contou para gente, prima Ágata! – Os gêmeos falaram juntos.

- Valeu, pequenos!

- O melhor, Dean – Sam falou para o irmão. – Foi você dizendo que amava o Cass!

Dean, que passara um braço pelos ombros do anjo, o afastou, brincando, fazendo uma careta.

- Brincadeira, Cass! – Ele bagunçou os cabelos do amigo, que não gostou muito da brincadeira. – É que eu era moleque, né, Sam! Ele era meu melhor amigo! Todas as minhas amigas diziam que me amavam! Não que fosse fácil resistir ao garanhão aqui... – Ele recebeu vários tapas como resposta a brincadeira. – Ta bom, parei, parei! Eu só achava o Cass quase um irmão, e acho até hoje, e isso é coisa que crianças de 4 anos falam para os irmãos!

- Nhá, do mesmo jeito, Dean! – Sam brincou.

- Ah, cala a boca, Sam!

- E você já me conhecia desde pequeno, não é, fofo? – Falou Bia, abraçando o marido.

- Eu te amava desde pequeno! – Dean disse, com um sorriso safado, recebendo um selinho.

- Dean – Sam voltou a falar. – Não sabia que o pai era tão mau com você.

- Era. Mas é passado, e, felizmente, eu não me lembro direito dessa época!

- Olhe! – Bia falou ao ouvir um apito vindo da cozinha. – A janta está pronta! Quem está com fome?

Todo mundo foi correndo para a cozinha, pois não existia comida melhor do que a da de Bia.

E assim, meu leitores, acaba a história!

_*** FIM ***_

*SnifSnifSnif * A história finalmente acabou...

E então, o que acharam dessa cena final, com toda a família reunida? Eu pessoalmente não gostei muito, mas achei que foi o melhor jeito de pôr fim!

* - Ágata: Filha do Dean na História _Dean's nightmare_

_**_ - Bia: A mesma Bia do parque, e a mulher do Dean também na História _Dean's nightmare._

Ah, sim, só para constar... O capítulo 10 foi repostado, por causa de alguns erros, tipo o de que a Mary tinha que ficar no Hospital até o Sam nascer... Mas as cenas não mudaram muito não! Só mudou que, em vez do Cass levar a Mary pro Hospital, ele a encontra lá. Sugiro reler.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, gente! No último Cap. É sempre mais importante!

Beijos, e vejo (Alguns de) vocês na fic _Gotta Find You_!


End file.
